


One Piece PETs: Whipped Cream

by moonlitinuyasha1985



Series: One Piece PETs [76]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Whipped Cream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-08
Updated: 2014-10-08
Packaged: 2018-02-20 09:31:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2423768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Our favorite couples have a little fun with whipped cream. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: Whipped Cream

**One Piece PETs: Whipped Cream**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own Piece. This funny series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****8:57 PM*****

 

Robin and Nami had invited Zoro and Luffy to the Women's Quarters tonight; they said that they had a surprise for them.

 

"I wonder what it could be." Luffy pondered.

 

"Knowing them," Zoro began. "it's definitely something hentai-related."

 

Luffy grinned.

 

"Sounds fun!" he said.

 

Zoro only rolled his eye.

 

"Good lord," he muttered. "What a freakin' horn dog..."

 

So, they arrived at the door to the Women's Quarters and Luffy knocked.

 

"Come in~!" Nami's voice called.

 

   The guys entered and their jaws fell. Nami is wearing some Reddi Wip Whipped Cream on her naughty parts like a bikini while Robin had some on her back.

 

"Want some, Luffy?" Nami asked.

 

***SPROING!!!***

 

Nami giggled while Luffy stared, drooling.

 

"Well?" Nami asked. "Aren't you hungry, _Lulu-chan_?"

 

"Yes," Luffy replied, blushing.

 

"Then, come on over." Nami beckoned.

 

Without hesitation, Luffy did as he was told.

 

"Aren't you hungry too, _Tora-kun_?" Robin asked.

 

Zoro purred at this.

 

"I'll take that as a yes."

 

   Zoro walked over to Robin on all fours. Then, he began to sniff her. Next, the Tiger Man stuck his tongue out and gave the whipped topping a little taste.

 

"Mmm..."

 

"How is it, Tiger?"

 

"It's good. In fact, it makes me wanna eat you up."

 

Robin chuckled.

 

"Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked.

 

Zoro smirked before he proceeded to lick every last bit of the whipped cream. Robin moaned pleasantly at the feel of his rough tongue on her skin.

 

"Oh, Zoro~!"

 

The swordsman chuckled as he licked the last few bits of the whipped topping.

 

"Like that?"

 

" _Yes._ "

 

Robin smirked...and once Zoro was done, he hoists her over his shoulders and takes her over to her bed.

 

"Now we get down to business." Zoro spoke up.

 

   The Crane Woman giggled at this. With Luffy and Nami, the Monkey Man was still savoring the taste of the whipped cream, all while pleasuring Nami. He had slipped his fingers inside her womanhood as he licked the whipped cream around it.

 

"Ohh...ohhh..."

 

"Mmmm..." Luffy moaned as he kept licking the whipped cream.

 

"How is it...?" Nami asked.

 

"So yummy...!" Luffy answered.

 

Nami giggled.

 

"You can eat as much as you want." she told him.

 

"Gladly." Luffy smirked.

 

   Soon, he sprayed more whipped cream on Nami's "naughty parts", and he licked it bit by bit. Nami moaned quietly as he did so. She set her hand on his head as kept going.

 

"Mmm...so good...!" Luffy moaned as he kept licking.

 

"L-Luffy...!" Nami cried out. "I...I'm about to...!"

 

Before she could say anything else, she climaxed. Luffy did not mind, though. To him, it only made the whipped cream taste even sweeter.

 

"That was good." Luffy spoke up.

 

"Glad you thought so, Luffy." Nami replied.

 

"...Can I have more?"

 

"You'll get a stomachache if you eat more."

 

Luffy only pouted.

 

"Although," Nami smirked.

 

"Although...?" Luffy repeated.

 

Nami suddenly kissed him. Luffy seemed surprised, at first, until he relaxed a bit and kissed her back.

 

"Mmm..." he moaned.

 

Luffy stripped as he made out with Nami.

 

"Mmm...Luffy~!" Nami moaned.

 

Luffy grabbed a condom from Nami's nightstand, placed it on Little Luffy, and entered Nami.

 

"Ahh...!" Nami cried out.

 

Soon, Luffy began to thrust.

 

"Ah...! Ah...! Ah...!"

 

Luffy panted as he kept going, in and out. We now cut back over to Robin and Zoro, both of them in the Oyster position.

 

"Oh...oh, god, Zoro, yes!" Robin moaned.

 

As he moved, Zoro licked Robin's neck and collarbone.

 

"Mmm..." he moaned. "You taste as good as the whipped cream."

 

"Thank you," Robin replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

 

Zoro smirked.

 

"Well, I know that I'll definitely enjoy this."

 

Next...he started sucking on Robin's breasts.

 

"Ahh..." Robin cried.

 

Zoro's tongue swirled around her nip and then he nibbled on it.

 

"Mm...!"

 

At that moment...Zoro rubbed his tail against her womanhood.

 

"Ah...!"

 

"Like that, huh?" Zoro asked.

 

"Yes, Tiger..." Robin answered.

 

"Well, you're gonna love this."

 

Zoro used his tail to penetrate the historian.

 

"Ahhh...!" Robin moaned.

 

Zoro made a toothy smirk.

 

"That's right, Robin," he spoke up. "let me hear your sweet voice."

 

"Zoro~!!"

 

"That's more like it!"

 

Robin moaned even more as Zoro kept pleasuring her. After about five minutes, she climaxed. She panted heavily, leaning on Zoro's shoulder.

 

"I'm only getting started." he told her.

 

In that instant, he took his tail out...and inserted his manhood into her womanhood.

 

"Ahhhhh....!!!" Robin cried out.

 

Zoro chuckled. Soon, he started to grind. Robin screamed at the top of her lungs as tears of pleasure spilled from her eyes.

 

"ZORO~!!!"

 

"Jeez, Robin...scream any louder, you could wake the dead!"

 

"You know how sensitive I am!"

 

"Right. Of course."

 

   Zoro changed his pace from fast to moderate. This only succeeded in driving Robin up the wall. For she made pleasured moans and she had the ahegao face on. All she could think about, at this point in time, was being fucked silly by Zoro.

 

_"Oh...oh, my...my goodness, Zoro...don't...don't stop!!"_

 

"Wasn't planning on it...!"

 

At that exact moment, he started going faster.

 

"AAH~!!!"

 

Zoro smirked at this. He really loved when Robin would let loose. It just made him want to fuck her even more. Naturally, that is just what he did.

 

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH~!!!"

 

"You're starting to get really tight...!" Zoro grunted.

 

"I...I can't...hold it in much longer, Zoro!" Robin cried.

 

   Soon, she climaxed. She panted breathlessly as she collapsed like a heap of rags. Zoro followed suit as he rested his head on her shoulder. Robin was so out of it, she could not even speak...but she did not have to. Zoro understood her loud and clear. He rocked her world.

 

   The Crane gently scratched behind her Tiger's ears, causing him to purr. Meanwhile, with Luffy and Nami, the Monkey and the Booted Puss had already finished banging each other senseless. Nami panted as she lied on Luffy's chest.

 

"So, Lulu-chan," she panted. "how did you like your treat?"

 

"It was delcious," Luffy answered. "thanks, Nami."

 

"You're welcome."

 

Luffy yawned.

 

"I'm beat."

 

"Me, too," Nami said. "goodnight."

 

"'Night."

 

With that, they soon fell asleep. Zoro and Robin do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy, everybody. ^^


End file.
